narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body
Debut I know someone put down a part II debut, but in a way, isn't this what Neji used to free himself from Kidōmaru's web when he stuck to a tree? Just before Neji revealed he could release chakra from all his tenketsu? Omnibender - Talk - 00:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like it.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I was just going through those episodes because i was sure he used it before. They look the same to me--Cerez365 (talk) 00:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Gentle Fist Style I'm putting this here so we have a way to remember this, but I think there's a change that when a databook lists this, we might have to drop the "Gentle Fist Style" from the name. Unless I'm mistaken, I remember Neji putting this exact expression before using Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. This could be a similar case to Hayate's Dance of the Crescent Moon, which had the "Leaf-Style" part removed from its name in the databook entry. Omnibender - Talk - 19:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :You're correct, the Gentle Fist Style will probably have to go. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I just think we can wait until a databook comes out. Omnibender - Talk - 19:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that would be a good idea. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hinata I recall her being trapped in a wax cocoon in the Bikochu Arc and then getting free from it on her own. I don't remember if she used this jutsu or something else, so can someone check please?Nawirama13 (talk) 19:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I remember the cocoon smashing up against a rock, and that's how she got free.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll take your word I really can't remember it, thanks Nawirama13 (talk) 20:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I recall this being generally what hinata did when guren encased her in crystal. SimAnt 00:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::On the part I filler, I think what Hinata did was use some chakra needle to get out of the wax cocoon once it hit the rock. Didn't remember about escaping Guren's crystal though, this instance more than the part I is enough for me to consider Hinata an anime-only user of this technique. Unless of course someone finds a manga example of that. Omnibender - Talk - 00:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure Hinata never did anything like this in the manga. She hasn't actually had that many fights... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hinata encased herself with a think film of chakra. I think it demonstrated that she can expel chakra from her tenketu but as for the whole force part that wasn't demonstated. --Cerez365 (talk) 00:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Heavenly Spin Since this jutsu consists on releasing chakra, and Eight Trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin is releasing chakra + spinning, I think we should list this as a parent to Heavenly Spin. Omnibender - Talk - 00:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't that becoming a bit too speculative? I can definitely see where you're coming from, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Ideally, I would list it as a parent technique. We know that ETPHS involves releasing chakra while spinning. This is just releasing chakra. I wouldn't say it's that speculative. If not a parent technique, which I still find more fitting, it's at least a related jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Parent jutsu might sound a rather far-fetched to some, but I don't see anything wrong with the adding related jutsu. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 01:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Been checking some things, and in a way, in may be better leave just as related jutsu. Putting it as a parent would mean that by default, those who can use ETPHS also use this, meaning Hiashi, Hinata, and Hababi would have to have this jutsu added to their lists, not to mention finding its debut in video games. Omnibender - Talk - 02:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Since others didn't oppose adding it to related jutsu, and what I said above, I'll add it to related jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 17:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) wrong name i think this jutsu's name should be "gentle fist art" not "gentle fist style". am i right? :The word "kenpō" can be translated as both i think. It doesn't really make a difference. --Cerez365™☺ 11:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hinata I've heard the forth databook lists Hinata as a user of this ability. Is this true? Yahyanime (talk) 12:52, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Guren Fight Another Hinata post. I remember Hinata using a variation of this, or at least it's theory, to prevent her body from being turned to crystal by Guren. Anyone know if it's a different technique? --845933 (talk) 04:40, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :It wasn't a technique but just her putting chakra around her body like you would do your feet or such. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:30, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Not the Same Technique Despite its appearance, this technique might not be the same thing Neji used against Kisame's water clone and Kidōmaru. According to its databook entry, it just releases chakra from the hands, not the entire body, and is specifically meant to hit an attacker approaching from the rear.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:38, December 20, 2019 (UTC)